os opostos se atraem!
by amandinha.flor
Summary: sakura muda de cidade e conhece novas pessoas, porem ira descubrir que tudo que se lembrava era uma mentira...um segredo, uma profecia; e junto com ... ira enfrentar um novo a ... romance,misterio, aventura, e até drama.
1. Chapter 1

Eu me chamo sakura haruno tenho 17 anos, tenho cabelo rosa e olhos verdes sem brilhos ,sem vida, apenas opacos; eu sou muito solitária, não tenho muitos amigos ,na verdade da para contar nos dedos os meus amigos, se é que da para chamar de amigos pois todos me criticam pelo o meu modo de ser, de falar, de andar, das minhas musicas e tudo mais, eu me sinto muito mal é como se a solidão tivesse tomado a minha alma por completo, quando eu era menor meu sonho desde 5 anos de idade era ser medica ,mas agora o meu sonho é ser feliz ,tenho minha família mas é como se eu não tivesse; estou tão deprimida atualmente que minha mãe decidiu que seria melhor para mim morar com a minha tia ,irmã da minha mãe, ela mora em konoha, eu gosto muito da minha tia mas eu não sei ,imagina só se aqui que eu moro a anos eu não to feliz lá aonde eu não conheço ninguém como deve ser, eu estou insegura sabe como é ?!cidade nova pessoas novas acho que estou com medo de mudar e sofrer mais.

Eu estou a caminho do aeroporto para ir a konoha.

São 17:30 da tarde esta frio e um pouco chuvoso aqui apesar de ter acabado de chegar fiquei triste de ter de me separar da minha mãe, estranho né? Perto dela me sinto solitária. acabei de avista minha tia em um dos saguões do aeroporto, ela não deve ter mais 39 anos e nem parece pois esta muito nova de aparência física ,ela é bonita tenho olhos verde assim como os meus mas é claro que com mais brilhos que os meus, ela esta com um sobretudo jeans com uma cachárel lilais e uma toca da mesma cor só que mais clara e com detalhes jeans com um calça reta jeans só que mais escuro que o sobretudo e esta de luvas e uma bota de 'cano' médio.

Fui até o seu encontro onde a comprometei:

-ola tia!

-oi sakura a quanto tempo não, menina?- ela disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-é tia –eu confirmei –como você está tia ?- perguntei mais por educação do que por enterece em saber de algo eu só queria sai dali ir para minha" nova casa".

-estou bem –disse passando o braço sobre meu ombro- mas...fique sabendo que a senhorita anda muito deprimida ,por que disso algum garoto?

-não ,nada a ver tia ,só alguns problemas meus –afirmei abaixando a cabeça e desviando olhar para um canto qualquer.

-Ta então vamos para casa?!

-claro

Quando chegamos na casa ela era media nem muito grade e nem muito pequena mas o suficiente para morar nos duas confortavelmente.

Depois de me mostrar aonde era meu quarto minha tia foi trabalhar ela é chefe do hospital.

Arrumei as minhas coisa e fui tomar um banho e ir dormi pois amanhã começa o meu primeiro dia na escola nova .

Era 5:30 quando acordei eu não consegui dormir direito ,pensando na minha vida como ela era como ela é e como ela vai ser. já não conseguia dormir então fui tomar um banho para relaxar e ir para a escola,

Já era 6:46 da manhã eu era umas das poucas que avia chegado e as pessoas que estavam lá começaram a me olhar de forma diferente e esquisita .

Derepente um garoto loiro, de olhos azuis, pele branquinha e de aproximadamente 1,82cm veio em minha direção com um sorriso que dava para cegar qualquer um, então o mesmo me comprimento:

-ola! eu me chamo naruto e você, quantos anos você tem é nova aqui não é! Quer ser minha amiga?- disse naruto de forma rápida que quase não parou para respirar.

-ei calma naruto seu idiota vai assustar a garota, oi eu sou a Ino muito prazer?! essa é hinata, temari, tenten,

-ola- falaram todas juntas

-muito prazer! e respondendo a sua pergunta naruto eu me chamo sakura, sakura haruno, tenho 17 anos, e sim eu nova na cidade, e eu adoraria ser sua amiga- tentei ser o máximo possível simpática.

Derrepente o sinal tocou.

-i, hora de enfrentar a aquela velha chata!- disse o naruto desanimada.

-nossa- disse em sussurro.

-não fala isso dela ,naruto–disse a tenten

-como se você não concordase!- disse com cara de birra.

-não concordo.

-Ta ta ta da para as crianças pararem- disse a temari.

-é me-lhor nos irmos lo-go pa-ra a sa-la.- gaguesou a hinata.

-é vamos sakura

-tá, eu só preciso passar na diretoria antes depois eu encontro vocês, é claro se vocês quiserem- disse a ultima parte quase que inadiável.

-a tá, então até depois- disse a ino.

Já avia passado na diretoria; a diretora parece legal só que tem algo que me assustou foi o tamanho do busto dela é enorme perto dela eu pareço um tauba é melhor eu manter distancia dela, agora estou indo para sala de biologia a qual é minha primeira aula.

Bati na porta e professor pediu para que eu entrasse e assim fiz, então ele disse:

-aluna nova sim?

-é

-qual o seu nome?

-sou sakura, sakura haruno

-muito prazer eu sou kakashi hatake, seu professor de biologia.

Me limitei a dar um sorriso forçado

-pode se sentar-se ali .

a mesa era como um balcão para duas pessoas e a que eu ia ficar já estava sendo ocupada por uma pessoa, era um garoto de cabelo preto e olhos da mesma cor, preto, de pele branquinha com um olhar frio, distante. bom eu fui para o meu lugar.

-ola !- eu disse sorrindo.

Mas não obtive respondeu.

Assim fluiu o dia na hora do intervalo Sakura se reuniu com as meninas.

-Sakura, ei, estamos aqui- disse ino

então fui ao seu encontro

-posso?- perguntei me referindo ao lugar vago na mesa

-claro né

----------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

-obrigada- sorri para as meninas com um comprimento

-e ai? fiquei sabendo que você ficou na mesma sala das meninas?!- disse Temari com um sorriso pequeno.

-é ,mas eu queria fazer uma pergunta será que posso?

-claro que pode menina, não fica com essa não fala tudo que você tem para falar !-disse Tenten alegre

-Ta obrigada, mas o que eu quero saber é: quem é aquele garoto que sentou do meu lado na aula de biologia? ele me pareceu estranho sabe, Ah sei lá?!

-Ah aquele é o Sasuke Uchiha ele é tipo assim uns dos populares da escola sabe como é que é né?

-Ah tá

-falando no diabo olha quem esta vindo ali com o resto da turma- disse Temari

-nã-o fa-la as-sim dele Te-mari –repreendeu Hinata

neste momento entraram um grupo de 6 pessoas meio estranhas.

-vou ti falar os nomes conformes eles passarem tá? -Sugeriu Ino

Apenas me limitei a dar um sinal positivo com a cabeça

-este primeiro é o Itachi irmão do Sasuke, o outro, o loiro, é o deidara amigo do itachi, e o outro é o sasori primo do deidara, e ele- nisso passa por elas o 3º do grupo- é o Pain e ela é a Konan a namorada do Pain !bom o Sasuke você já sabe quem é obvio.

-mas pode tirar se cavalinho da chuva pois: o Pain se você tentar algo a Konan te mata literalmente, o Deidara no mesmo dia você se torna chifruda, o Sasori você nunca é o tipo dele e por ultimo o Itachi ele é do tipi "eu sou superior a você" e o Sasuke bom apesar de um deus grego em forma de gente, sem desmerecer os outros pois são também um deus na terra, para ele você é sempre irritante e não é boa suficiente para ele, resumindo não tente nada com eles pois são um mistério aqui na escola! como a Konan consegui pois eles são sempre frios e grossos com os outros as vezes até mal educados.

-não a pergunta foi só por curiosidade ,nada de mais- disse sem graça com a situação que eu esta, já penssou se elas achem que eu esta avim de um deles sabe como é né?

-tá eu vou fingir que eu acredito- não disse é sempre assim.

-é serio eu...-mas interrompida por um alma que me tirou dessa situação constrangedora.

-e ai Sakura com foi o primeiro dia de aula em ?-perguntou o loiro que eu conheci na entrada, como era seu nome ... há sim é Naruto.

-cala boca Naruto a aula mal acabou de começar você esta perguntando como se o dia estive acabado!- disse um menino meio estranho.

-há me deixa em paz kiba -falou já se irritando.

-Ah problemático – sussurrou um garoto digamos deferente pois o cabelo de era tipo um coroa de abacaxi.

-as crianças me deixam apresenta-las as Sakura, sabem ela é nova aqui ?-disse já impaciente Temari.

-a tá me desculpe Temari – disse o tal de Kiba.

-bom Sakura ,este aqui –disse apontando para o indivíduo- é o kiba do 2º ano F, o Shikamaru do 2º A e o Chouji também do 2º A, e esse aqui o ruivo é o Gaara, o meu irmão por incrível que pareça ele também é do 2ºano A e o Shino do 2º e meninos essa é a Sakura que muito provavelmente o Naruto já falou, ela é do 2ºB assim como a Ino e o Naruto.

-prazer- disseram todos como um cumprimento diferente, sabe o por que diferente, simples, porque cada um falou ou simplesmente fez algum gesto com a cabeça de formas engraçadas.

Bom o resto do dia passou voando, apesar de eu estar um pouco encordoada com uma coisa talvez coisa da minha cabeça ou talvez não, mas é que eu senti que o grupo do Sasuke estava me observando de alguma forma que estava me encomendado profundamente mas fazer o que , agora estou indo para 'casa.'

Quando cheguei não encontrei ninguém achei estranho mais achei um bilhete da minha tia encima da mesa de jantar que dizia:

"**Vou me atrasar um pouco hoje o hospital esta em estado de caos**

_**Por isso não me espere para jantar pois não sei a que horas volto**_

_**Ass. Sharon H.**_

_**Bjos e boa noite"**_

Esta explicada por não ter encontrado ninguém, bem estou sozinha ,vou tomar banho e fazer as minhas lições e assistir TV estou sem fome; assim fiz, quando já era 22:01 fui para meu quarto dormir o sono esta batendo na porta sabe como é né?

Subir as escadas já tonta de tanto sono, quando cheguei la sentir esta sendo observada por alguém mas logo me desfiz desse pensamentos pois o meu quarto fica no segundo andar da casa ainda mais quase no fundo, e com isso fui dormi, quando era 24:46 ouvi um barulho estranho e fui ver o que era, vinha do andar de baixo quando cheguei la vi um vulto estranho no começo achei que era minha tia mas depois percebi que era um pouco mais alto do que ela e mais forte também e com isso comecei a entra em pânico será que alguém entrou aqui para assaltar a casa e se me fizer mal e se eu morrer, pronto agora é meu fim; mas tratei de afasta este meu pensamentos malucos e vi que o vulto esta se aproximando quando sinto uma mão no meu ombro e grito sem dó dos ouvidos do outro e sem piedade

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, socorro –e me virei para ver que era e adivinha que era?

-ei calma Sakura sou eu , não precisa fazer este escândalo menina que acordara a vizinhança é só me falar que eu te ajudo tá?!- disse de forma irônica e divertida, com a minha cara é claro.

-ai que susto tia!- disse quase a fuzilando com olhar pelo susto que ela me deu

-percebesse você esta branca, parece que viu o fantasma?! Mas eu te acordei não foi ?

-é eu acordei com um barulho, então vim vê o que era mas ai eu... – eu ia falar do vulto que eu vi mas vai que ela me acha maluca e me leva para o hospital- le-vei um susto com você tia é!- mentir

-Ah me desculpe-me não queria te acordar.

-não tudo bem, não tem problema- sorrir falsamente para ela.

-então esta bem, boa noite!- falou sorrindo para mim

-boa noite tia

subi fui para o meu quarto, mas tinha algo que não me deixava em paz: o que era aquele vulto?, e de quem era? Será que era coisa da minha cabeça?

Com essas perguntas me perturbando acabei abormecendo.

Acordei com minha tia me gritando que eu estava atrasada então fui me arrumar como um avião, fui para a escola e chegando lá adivinha que eu encontrei no banco perto do portão de entrada acertou se pensou no grupinho do Sasuke, passei como se nem conhecesse virei a cara para o outro lado e passei, mas ouvi alguma coisa que não conseguir entender só escutei o meu nome; fui para a sala agora era aula de historia com o professor Iruka ele é legal o conheci ontem, você acredita que ele passou uma atividade avaliatoria e eu tive fazer com o Sasuke.

-com licença- falei me referindo ao lugar na carteira.

Ele me olhou e me respondeu – claro, a-propósito sou Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, e você é a Sakura estou certo?- ele me olhou de uma forma diferente que me chamou a atenção os olhos dele é tão profundo e iniguimatico mas frio isso chega a ser assustador.

-isso muito prazer- disse sorridente e estendendo a mão como um comprimento

-prazer ... eh desculpe-me por ontem é que não esta de bom humor- disse meia sem jeito.

-tudo bem sem problema, todo mundo tem seu dia ruim.

As aulas acabaram e eu já estava saindo quando ouso alguém me chamar

-Sakura, Sakura, me espera menina- disse Ino

-há desculpe-me é que estava distraída.

-tudo bem, mas eu posso te acompanha?

-claro, mas você não mora para lá – disse apontando para o lado contrario.

-sim mas é que eu vou passar na livraria para comprar um livro de culinária para minha mãe

-a tá tudo bem, vamos minha tia vai chega cedo hoje e vou ajuda-la a arrumar a casa

-ta vamos

quando já estávamos perto da 'minha' casa Ino me fez uma pergunta que eu não esperava

-e ai como ele é?

-ele quem? –perguntei confusa

-não se faça de boba que eu vi você conversando com o Sasuke, na verdade toda a sala viu e comentou sabe o Sasuke não é de conversar com ninguém da sala, exceto é claro o Naruto?

-ah ele é legal um pouco distante mas legal!

-legal! É tudo que você me diz que é legal, o minha filha você sabe o quanto eu dava para conversar apenas com ele?

-a Ino ele é um garoto

-um garoto muito lindo, na verdade um deus grego em forma de gente- praticamente gritou me falando isso eu já sem passiencia disse

-Ino ta bom só que eu ficou por aqui ta até outro dia ta

-ta bom thau

entrei , tomei um banho ajudei minha tia a arrumar a casa e quando reparei já era 21:38, fui fazer minhas lições, quando adentei no quarto senti de novo esta sendo observada por alguém, terminei e fui dormi .

acordei assustada pois tinha tido um pesadelo onde um esta em mundo diferente do meu um mundo nija, é acho que eu estou vendo e lendo muito anime e manga, mas derrepente sentir um calafrio percorrer minha espinha um frio que nunca sentir antes vinha da janela ela se abri do nada me assuste muito mas fui fecha-la e quando olho vejo o mesmo vulto da noite passada o sinto uma onda de pânico me envidar o medo tomara conta de mim, fecho a janela rápido mas antes escuto uma voz estranha que me dizia...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

comentem por favor *_*

bjs


	3. Chapter 3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" _a flor desabrochara e futuros de terceiros dependera da decisão que ira tomar"_

juro que nunca fiquei tão assustada na minha vida, serio vou chamar alguém para benzer esta casa, que coisa de doido; praticamente pulei na minha cama de tanto medo dormi que nem vi a hora só sei quando o bendito do despertador tocou, me arrumei e fui para a escola eu estava com o maior medo de escoltar de novo aquela voz.

Aprimeria aula foi a da professora kurenai de matemática 1 e física básica, sabe parece que o professor faltou e ela cobriu a aula , mas para minha surpresa foi que o Sasuke sentou do meu lado e sorriu como comprimento, tudo bem eu admito que apesar de ter sido um sorriso pequeno e quase imperceptível eu me derretei toda naquele sorriso lindo.

-bom dia – o cumprimentei

-ei ai..... Ah fez a lição de casa?- ele tentou puxar assunto só que meio sem graça

-é... Ah sim fiz! e ...anh você?

-é claro ahá achou difícil?

-não, foi até fácil já que já havia aprendido na outra escola

- a tá entendi

-bem pessoal vamos parar de lero lero...- começou a professora mas foi interonpidada por alguém do fundão da sala.

-bam bam todo mundo...- também foi interrompido pela professora

- há há engraçado não? Mas continuando quero todos quietos pois vou passar uma atividade avaliatoria de conhecimentos gerais individual, porém poderão consultar o colega do lado, apenas o colega do lado , não o de trás ou da frente ou seja como for; vou passar entregando e conforme terminar pode devolver .

a professora kurenai passou entregando, mas adivinha o que tinha de matéria? exato tudo que não sei, a transformação da energia mecânica em energia elétrica e seu conceitos, eu não sei nada de física sou um zero a esquerda nesta matéria .

o tempo não estava ajudando pois estava passando rápido de mas já havia se passado 38 minutos desde do começo da atividade e eu só havia respondido 3 de 10 questões , estou ferrada literalmente a professora disse que quiséssemos podia-mos perguntar ao colega do lado ,só que tinha um problema o meu colega do lado é o SASUKE e agora o que eu faço to frita, mas que merda tinha que ser coisa difíceis e agora o que eu faço, pensa Sakura pensa, vai menina dota esta cérebro para trabalhar criatura anda pensa, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH eu vou ter que colar é isso ou nada mas como, bingo é isso eu vou pegar o caderno, já sei vou deixa a borracha cair e olho o caderno, já fiz isso mesmo e deu certo na outra escola, é isso ou nada é agora.

Ops deixei a borracha cair e o caderno também vou pegar agora.

Já esta indo pega quando sinto uma mão na minha mas do nada eu vejo que tudo parou, era como se o tempo tivesse parado olhei para a janela e vi uma folha que estava 'voando' agora estava parada, a caneta que o Naruto havia jogado para um menino da fileira do meio estava parada no ar ;o que esta acontecendo meu deus o que é isso eu to ficando maluca de vez, mas quando olho para o Sasuke mas especificadamente nos olhos dele eu vi uma cena a qual eu nunca imaginava ver era...

_**#CENA ON#**_

era eu e um homem se beijo apaixonadamente em um lugar que eu vi no meu sonho só que mas arrumado e para eu acho que um festival igual a que do Japão em outono, mas eu me assustei mas quando eu e o sujeito nos viramos eu estava com uma barriga enorme o que indicava que eu estava _gravida_ do indivíduo e adivinha que era o '_meu marido_' exato o Sasuke e havia todos os amigos dele e outras pessoa que eu nunca vi na vida e ele me dizia:

- em fim minha linda estamos juntos e para sempre e agora esta tudo como devia esta desde começo- disse passando a mão me 'minha' barriga.

_**#CENA OFF#**_

mas de repente vi um clarão uma luz branca e quando percebi estava na sala de aula e o Sasuke me disse:

- as respostas são A,D,C,E,F,B,B esta é a seqüência e não cole pois esta professora é chata- ele sorriu de um forma que me desconcertou; era o mesmo sorriso da "visão" que tive, fiquei confusão sem ação então sai correndo da sala e só ouvi a professora disser:

- Sakura ei não pode sai assim o sinal não tocou.

E o Sasuke se oferecendo para sai atrás de mim

-deixa professora eu vou atrás dela!

E sai correndo na minha direção até que me avistou e foi ao meu encontro

- Sakura o que você tem eu te ofendi passando as respostas, olha me desculpa não era minha intenção- disse sem graça da situação.

- não é na-da dis-to eu só...- não conseguia falar na da para ele eu estava confusa e ainda ele não ajudava, pois ele me olhava de uma maneira que eu me derretia toda, mas ai ele come começou a fala


	4. Chapter 4

- olha eu sei que você esta confusa e eu não tiro a sua razão em relação a isso mas me escuta que eu só vou falar uma vez esta bem?

Eu apenas limite-me a fazer um sinal positivo com a cabeça, então ele prosseguiu:

- eu sei que você esta vendo coisas estranhas ultimamente- quando ele disse isso eu fiquei pasma, pois não havia contado a ninguém sobre isso- e também ouvindo e que você teve uma 'visão' se assim posso chamar hoje, e se você quer saber o que isso significa você deve me encontrar na frente da minha casa hoje, certo?!

- como você sabe sobre isso?

-não pergunte apenas diga se sabe ir na minha casa, a noite você vai saber tudo o que você quer saber e muito mas toma ai esta o endereço da minha casa e o horário que você deve estar lar não se atrase pois o sasori e o Itachi odeiam atraso ok?! toma cuidado!- ele disse e foi embora e me deixou com cara de tacho.

Olhei para minha mão e abri li o seguinte:_**'Me encontre as 23:30 na estrada da rota principal, a primeira entrada a esquerda, na casa central.**_

_**Ob.: vá sozinha**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha '**___

Li e reli o bilhetinho e não sabia o que fazer esta tão confusa que resolvi não voltar para sala sabia que todos iam me encher de pergunta e eu não to com paciência para isso o melhor que eu tenho a fazer é ir para casa espairecer um pouco no caminho que resolver ir ou não aonde o Sasuke me disse.

Fui andando distraída e sem pressa para casa, escolhi o caminho mais longo assim poderia pensar mas e tirar um conclusão mas derrepente sentir um frio o mesmo frio que eu sentir no dia que ouvi aquela voz estranha na janela do meu quarto e quando olhei para a calçada do outro lado aonde tinha uma pequena praça vi um vulto, uma sombra só que até ai normal mas eu tenho quase certeza que era igual a do outro dia eu me assustei tanto que resolvi que era melhor eu apressar os passo antes que algo aconteça.

Cheguei em casa e como era de ser espera estava vazia por algum motivo sentir um mal pressentimento mas sabia o que era só sentir.

Não sei por mas sentir um aperto no meu coração e comecei a chorar, chorar como um criança quando perde algo, e como sempre quando eu choro eu acabo pegando no sono e dormir no sofá mesmo sem maior conforto se quer, quando acordei já era 20: 45 da noite fui para o meu quarto pensar se ia ou não na casa do Sasuke , mas que droga eu não sei o que fazer e estou apavorada com isso eu to até tremendo que nem vara verde, vou tomar um banho bem relaxante e tentar esquecer dos meus problemas. Quando sai já era 21:16 acho que demorei demais, mas, detalhe né? Me arrumei já tinha decidido eu ia ver o ele queria comigo de uma vez, não vou mentir dizendo que não estou com medo apesar de ser verdade pois estou a-pa-vo-ra-da com isso mas é melhor saber o que é isso que esta acontecendo fiz o jantar para minha tia pois tadinha ela ia ficar até mais tarde de novo parece que um da medica que iria entra no plantão entrou em trabalho de parto no meio do refeitório, nossa pensa que mico deve ter sido por isso que eu falo que nunca vou ser mãe, ma sé melhor eu ir correndo para o local pois o Sasuke disse para eu não me atrasar já estou pronta coloquei um tênis e uma calça jeans e um casaco pois esta frio, nisso já era 21:53 da noite como eu demorei tudo isso eu não sei sinceramente não me pergunte, mas prosseguindo fui andando para o local quando já havia passado do parque central eu me lembrei de avisa minha tia então mandei um s.m.s. para ela dizendo que havia saído com uns amigo novo, já era 22:29 e eu já estava na área deserta da cidade já estava ficando com medo pois a estrada era mal iluminada, já estou arrependida ter vindo aqui, a estrada estava vazia e escuro e pelo fato de ter uma floresta aqui por perto esta muito frio esta ventando muito forte e gelado estou congelando, não sei se estou tremendo de frio ou de medo, mas fui andando devagar para saber se estava sozinha, pois estou com uma sensação de ser observada mas deve ser coisa da minha cabeça já que estou sozinha ou é o que parece, quando dei por mim eu já estava quase passando da entrada, a primeira a esquerda, entrei e caminhei até avistar uma casa naverdade uma mansão bem no centro da 'rua' fui aproximando-me cautelosamente e devagar quando olho para dentro do portão de grade enorme e até velho que guardava uma casa velha e enorme e sombria ao meu ponto de vista, não sei se conseguiria morar em uma casa assim mas fui tirada de meu pensamentos por alguém que pois a mão no meu ombro, uma mão gelada porem macia, mas fiquei com medo de ser o dono do 'vulto misterioso' quando derrepente ouso uma voz conhecida vinda do dono da mão

- esta atrasada 4 minutos e 37 segundos- quando me viro para o dono da voz já sabendo quem era, olhei de relance para o meu relógio de pulso vi que era 23:34

- desculpe-me Sasuke vim andando

- ta vamos logo que o Sasori ta impaciente- disse me guiando para dentro da mansão quando chegamos em uma especial de sala de estar um pouco estilo medieval pois tinha muitas armas espalhada pela sala, Sasuke fez um sinal para que entrasse quando pude ver perfeitamente o resto do pessoal do grupo do Sasuke fique curiosa e com medo do que pudesse acontecer eu confesso-lhe

-sente-se- disse Sasuke

- obrigada

- bom Sakura não vou perde meu tempo com apresentações entre vocês pois sei que as sua amiguinhas já nos apresentou, por isso vou direto no assunto, certo?- falou sem nem uma expressão – bom sei que você esta escutando coisa e vendo também não é?

- sim- disse quase que em um sussurro – eu estou assuntada, não sei o que fazer pois se eu contar para alguém vão me chamar de louca

- calma não se preocupa pois você não ta ficando louca- disse Konan e pegando minha mão

-Sakura – desta vez foi o Itachi que se pronunciou- vou te explicar de uma vez sem enrolação- disse olhando para os outras que fizeram apenas um sinal com a cabeça de positivo- tudo que você viu faz parte de uma profecia que foi 'lançada' a 17 anos atras quando um homem chamada Madara Uchiha se revoltou contra a sua aldeia e jurou vingança, foi ai que um mulher misteriosa até hoje falou esta profecia, alem disto ela disse varias coisa que aconteceram e encontramos um local onde esta escrito a profecia:_ " a flor desabrochara e futuros de terceiros dependera da decisão que ira tomar"_ sei que você deve esta se perguntando o que você tem haver com isso?

- sim

- você faz parte deste mistério da profecia

- e-u

- sim você é a ultima parente da mulher misteriosa

se gostaram comentem e se não gostaram mande reclamações  
bjs e mais uma vez desculpe-me a demora


	5. Chapter 5

-mas como eu sou daqui, toda a minha família é daqui não tem como é...é impossível isso- disse já chorando e soluçando

- não Sakura você não é daqui- falou pela primeira vez o Pain- você nem é deste mundo

-pronto agora vocês vão me dizer que eu sou um extraterrestre?

-não Sakura para de brincadeira para de ser irritante um pouco e deixamos explicar-mos o que o Pain disse ?

-desculpe-me

-ta como eu havia dito você pertence ao um mundo diferente deste, você pertence ao nosso mundo um mundo ninja- disse Pain

fiquei pasma , não chocada quando ele falou isso ainda mas depois que eu me lembrei do meu sonho, se assim posso chama-lo ,mas quem prossegui foi o Sasuke

-Sakura vou te contar uma pequena historia esta bem?

Fiz um sinal de sim, ele prosseguiu

- a alguns anos atras uma mulher cuja a identidade nunca foi revelada, ela se apaixonou por um homem que era considerado um herdeiro de sangue puro, na verdade o ultimo de seu clã, eles se casaram sem o conceito do clã dele, mas quando a família descobriu tudo eles tiveram que se separar contra a vontade de ambos, pois a mulher estava gravida de uma menina e também por que esta mulher tinha herdado poderes extraordinários de seu clã, ela foi para uma vila chamada Konoha, a vila oculta da folha, onde era aparentemente seguro para ela e a criança, mas depois de alguns meses que a menina tinha nascido a vila foi atacada por uma raposa de 9 caldas, a kyuubi, neste atentado a mulher misteriosa morreu, pois estava com a saúde muito frágil por causa de complicações no parto, bom mas o que enteresa é que esta criança cresceu sem saber de seu passado ou de seus pais biológicos já que foi adotada por uma família, porem esta criança quando completou 15 anos, ela foi enviada pela a hokage para uma missão de ranck S com seu time...- Sasuke parou para ver se eu estava acompanhando e prosseguiu- para resgatar um 'antigo' membro do equipe 7, mas... ela desapareceu e depois de 6 dias de procura foi dada como morta, mas a menos de um ano descobrimos que ela não havia morrido que estava viva mas em outra dimensão nós vimos atras dela pois só ela pode consertar o futuro, ajudar o presente e enterrar de uma vez o passado- ele se abaixou pegou a minha mão me olho nos olhos me deu um olhar que naquele momento eu fique apaixonada, ele secou a minhas lagrimas e disse na voz mas calma e carinhosa que tinha – e você é esta criança

quando ele me disse isso me coração parou eu me sentir muito mal era um vazio que invadia a minha alma, será que tudo que sei da minha vida era tudo mentira? Será que tudo que me lembro é mentira? Era que é verdade tudo que ele me disse? São perguntas como esta que eu descobri a resposta com ou sem ajuda; então crie coragem e perguntei se realmente era verdade

- Sasuke tudo isso é verdade?

-sim Sakura eu sei que parece estranho ou até sem anexo mas é mais pura verdade, você é de Konoha o país do fogo , o nosso pais Sakura!

Se hesitar eu o abracei e lhe ficou imóvel mas depois retribuiu

-Sakura- que quebro o silencio que havia se formado foi a Konan- olha eu que foi tudo assim derrepente mas você precisa vim com agente para nos ajudar pois recebemos informações que a vila e a Akatsuki a nossa organização! Você vai vim com nosco ?!

-claro que ela vai vim com nosco !- afirmou o Deidara impaciente

-eu...eu não sei ??!!!

-olha Sakura vou te leva para sua casa pois já são 3:12 da manhã, você dorme um pouco e pensa no assunto de vim com nosco e a manhã as 23: 00 da noite eu vou até a sua casa para saber a sua resposta esta bem

- sim

-então é melhor nos irmos tá?

-sim

já estávamos perto da minha 'casa' quando Sasuke paro em frente mas antes de sai ele me falou e fez algo que eu não esperava nem em um milhão de anos

- Sakura você não sabe a saudade que eu estava de você, este dois anos eu só pensava em você em mas nada, você não sabe a falta que você faz minha flor!

-como?

-Sakura você provavelmente não se lembra de seu passado pois o Madara te encontrou e te mandou para ca desacordada e modificou a sua memória, mas você se lembra de alguma coisa?

-apenas de uma equipe de 3 crianças e um homem alto e de cabelos brancos e...- neste momento me veio a imagem do Sasuke me deixando em um banco de um praça talvez eu não sei, e também nos dois juntos abraçados em frente de uma torre grande a trás de algumas escultura feita em predas enormes- e de você talvez quando criança me deixando em um banco de uma...não sei praça- nesta hora ele me olhou espantado com algo que me assustou mas continuei- e você um pouco mas novo me abraçando em frente de um lugar publico e eu pareço muito feliz assim como você?!

-sim eu estava muito feliz naquele dia e você nem se fala, você se lembra o que aconteceu naquele dia ?

-não

-eu te pedi em namoro e você aceitou!

Fique chocada com aquela revelação como assim eu só, era ou sei lá a namorada do Sasuke Uchiha

-hã

Foi ai que ele me beijo, foi maravilhoso foi um beijo calmo e cheio de carinho e amor como se aquele foi se o nosso primeiro beijo e de certa formo foi.

- eu...eu preciso ir

-ta minha flor mas pensa no que nos conversamos hoje certo?- como se eu fosse pensar em outra coisa

fui para o meu quarto passei o resto da noite e manhã pensando em uma conclusão, mas chequei a duas conclusão

a 1ª foi que eu estou completamente apaixonada pelo Sasuke Uchiha e a outra é que eu já sei a minha resposta....


End file.
